


You Are My Sunshine

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BABBY, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluffy, tooth aching fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz has something to tell Jemma





	You Are My Sunshine

Fitz moaned when he heard the sound of baby Peggy crying. _She must be hungry, h_ e thought as he turned to look at the clock telling him it was almost two in the morning. Jemma had been coming in late the past few nights, so he usually took night shifts when it came to their new little addition.

He didn’t mind really. He just wished that Jemma didn’t have to stay up so late. She also came home and went straight to bed.

However, just as Fitz was about to role out of the covers the crying stopped. He stood to his tired feet rubbing his eyes. Fitz slowly crept towards the baby’s room as be began to hear something. Someone was singing, but not just any someone. His wife was singing.

He peered into the door of the pink room and saw Jemma still in her work suit holding Peggy and swaying back and forth. He leaned against the frame and folded his arms as he to listen to song.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Jemma sang smiling down at her daughter.

Fitz loved seeing them together. His daughter may have been born looking like him, but she would be like her mother. He was sure of it.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Fitz walked in quietly as Jemma placed Peggy back into her crib. He slipped his arms around Jemma’s waste and held her tight. She jumped slightly at his touch, but realizing it was him she relaxed.

“You scared me,” she whispered to him as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “But I was enjoying the little concert you were giving our daughter.”

Jemma scoffed. “I’m not much for singing, but at least it gets her to sleep.”

“You must be sleepy yourself,” Fitz turning her so he could see if she had dark circles around her eyes. Sure enough there they were. Her eyes were blood shot and her skin pale.

“Come on,” said Fitz as he rested his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.”

The two walked side by side into their bedroom. But Jemma moved away so that she could change clothes.

As Fitz plopped down on the bed he watched as Jemma gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom. His head cocked to one side. She had been doing this for a while now. Fitz wasn’t sure when or why this practice had started. When they had first become a couple they had changed clothes in front of each other all the time.

When Jemma returned from the bathroom in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Fitz’s boxers she couldn’t help but stare at her. Jemma always looked beautiful.

She caught him looking at her. His admiring gaze used to make her laugh. Jemma would usually make some sort of jest about how he looked like a wolf looking at his prey. But this time was different. Jemma turned her head down and looked slightly nervous.

“Jemma, are you alright?”

“Yes, of course,” she replied not looking at him and smiling all the same.

“I don’t think you are.”

“Really now Fitz. Are you saying you know me better than I do?” Jemma let out an odd sort of laugh. It wasn’t a real laugh.

Fitz raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “No, I just think you’re keeping something from me. I wish you’d tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jemma paused as she placed her workbag in the closet. She was clearly deep in thought. Then she turned from the closet to look at Fitz. Her mouth was slightly open now and tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

“Please talk to me Jemma,” Fitz insisted. He held out his hand to her and she took it. “Why won’t change in front of me anymore?”

She looked frightened now. Jemma was clearly doing her best to hold back tears. “Carrying Peggy took its toll. I have stretch marks now. My skin is wrinkly and saggy. I- I’m not… I’m not pretty anymore Fitz. I don’t even really like seeing my naked body in the mirror, so I didn’t want you to see me.”

Fitz couldn’t help but smile as he took both of Jemma’s hands in his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her fingers. “Oh my dear wife. That’s not at all how I see it.”

Jemma starred at him pitifully. Yet there was hope and longing in those big brown eyes.

Fitz tried to look at his wife with as much love as he could muster. “Come here,” he said sitting her in front of him. His finger took hold of the end of her t-shirt, but she grabbed his hands stopping him. “Please Jemma,” Fitz said trying to sooth her doubt. After a moment she relaxed and allowed him to continue.

She lifted her arms as Fitz pulled the shirt over her head. Then she looked away from him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. “I’ve been trying to work out and diet. But nothing seems to be working very well.”

Fitz looked down at his wife’s stomach and her breasts. It was true they didn’t look like they did when they first got married. But none of that mattered to him. “Jemma this stomach, this body, your body, is this most beautiful thing in the world to me. You carried our child inside of you for nine months. You’ve given me the gift of a child.” Then he leaned down and began kissing the stretch marks on her stomach and moved all the way up until he reached her face. Fitz ran his fingers over her frame lovingly.

There were tears streaming down her beautiful freckled cheeks. Her eyes were wide and filled with admiration. Then she leaned in for a real kiss, a kiss that made them both shudder.

Fitz felt like he was on could nine. The way Jemma was looking at him was simply magical. “Jemma, you are my sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You and Peggy both do,” Fitz said taking his wife’s face between his hands.

“Fitz you are too much,” Jemma laughed through her tears.

“I mean it,” Fitz stated. “No matter what, you’ll always be beautiful to me. Even when we’re old and are both as wrinkly as raisins, you will still be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jemma then threw her arms around Fitz neck and kissed him again. They didn’t kiss much longer. Soon the two fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. That was their favorite way to sleep.


End file.
